Mew Aqua
Mew Aqua :Mew Aqua (also called Mu Aqua, Aqua Crystal, and Blue Aqua) is a mysterious substance consisting of incredibly pure water in a crystalline form. It is found on Earth, has immense healing powers, and gives the Mews a power boost. Mew Aqua is also good for the environment. :After the events of Tokyo Mew Mew, the Aliens left earth with a small amount of Mew Aqua, but even that small amount was enough to purify their planet and make it hospitable again. :Mew Aqua is likely created by, or at least linked to, the Aliens, as they already know about it before anyone else does. Fragments of the stone are found throughout the series (as well as fragments thought to be a part of Mew Aqua, until they are proven not to be). In the English 4Kids dub, the Mew (Blue) Aqua is said specifically to enhance the Mews' transformation powers and be helpful to the environment, rather than simply having healing powers. However, the Mew Aqua's effect on Mew forms is only ever seen with Mew Ichigo, Mew Lettuce, and Mew Ringo. Rainbow Stone :Rainbow Stone is a rare gem featured in episode 24 of the series that has the ability to react with Mew Aqua and alert others to its presence. It was at one point suspected to be the true form of pure Mew Aqua, but this turned out not to be the case. In Fanfiction This includes Mew Aqua or similar objects in fanon that serve as the "Mew Aqua" of their respective series. Ensemble Mew Mew Rainbow Pearl Dormant.png Rainbow Pearl Active.png :In Ensemble Mew Mew, the Rainbow Pearl is a strange, pearlesque, and rainbow-tinted artifact that fell from the sky of Arcenciel, the home planet of the Danseurs. It was kept as a decoration for a long time until it was stolen by Étoile and the Diaboliques team. Its powers were made known aboard their ship, but the pearl was lost to Earth and studied by Cadence Harper, used to create the Ensemble Mews. It is highly reactive to intense emotions like the Mew Aqua. Highland Mew Mew Dormant Stone (HMM).png Active Stone (HMM).png :In HMM, the "Purple Stone" is a strange round, smooth, and purple gem-like object that was buried deep into the Earth. It was found after a weapons test unearthed it, and was collected by military officials and studied in a special sector for strange phenomena. It ends up being used as a power source for the MEW project in the series, highly sought after by Velaira but protected by Gwen and Miel. Mythical Mew Mew :In Mythical Mew Mew, Mew Aqua reacts to the presence of Mews by growing brighter. When in close proximity to a Mew it'll cause their Mew Marks to become warm, and if they transform the mark will begin to glow. Furthermore, Mew Aqua can unlock a second, more powerful form for Mews. Unlike the Mews, who can sense Mew Aqua, the Geminae struggle to detect it without the help of devices. Pretty Soldier Mew Mew :Since it’s based off of Sailor Moon, the Silver Crystal is this series’s Mew Aqua. It can be attached to Mew Moon’s Moon Stick or be attached to her pendant to boost her attacks and transformations. Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced :In TMMR, the canon storyline is slightly altered. The ship the Aliens were on never made it all the way to their planet as it crashes, and the Mew Aqua falls back to earth. :Mew Aqua is also a key plot point in TMMR, being the focus for the antagonist's goals. Smile Mew Mew :In Smile Mew Mew, The Mew Decor replace the Mew Aqua. They must collect all of the decor to save Märchenland. The Mew Decor are also required to activate the Mew Pendants in this series. Gallery Mewaqua.png|The Mew Aqua Stone.png|The Rainbow Stone Mew Aqua Sample.jpg|A Sample of the Mew Aqua Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Canon Articles Category:Weapons and Objects